Vehicles that have a conventional ignition key arrangement are well known. They are commonly referred to as conventional ignition key vehicles. Such a conventional ignition key vehicle has a physical key that engages a mating ignition switch for allowing selective and secure control of the vehicle's powertrain activation function (e.g., electrical system actuation, engine starting, etc) and accessory function (allowing certain accessories to be operated without engine running). With regard to a conventional ignition key vehicle, in order for a vehicle driver to leave the vehicle with the key, the vehicle driver must physically use the key to turn the vehicle off to allow the key to be released from the ignition switch. Even in the case where the conventional ignition key includes a transponder that is read and authenticated for enabling vehicle operation in response to the ignition switch being moved from an off position to a position that enables vehicle operation, the need to turn the vehicle off with the key to release the key from the ignition switch considerably reduces the likeliness that the vehicle driver will unintentionally leave the vehicle with its engine running or its electric powertrain system in an active mode.
However, with passive entry/passive start (PEPS) technology, a transponder (i.e., a PEPS transponder) wirelessly communicates with a corresponding control module of a PEPS-equipped vehicle (i.e., a PEPS control module). The transponder provides a unique authorization code to the PEPS control module thereby enabling normal operation of the vehicle (e.g., the vehicle to be started and driven). Through one or more types of proximity sensing technologies (e.g., an perimeter antenna curtain), the vehicle is able to determine if the transponder is located within an interior space of the vehicle (e.g., the cabin, trunk, etc). The conventional approach for shutting down a PEPS-equipped vehicle involves an action that is not dependent upon an article into which the transponder is integrated (e.g., a key fob). For example, vehicle shut-down can require depressing a stop button. Thus, unlike a conventional ignition key with a transponder for enabling authenticated vehicle operation, shut down on a PEPS-equipped vehicle is not dependent upon there being a physical connection between the vehicle and the article into which the transponder is integrated.
Because the transponder does not rely on a physical connection between it and the vehicle, a driver of a PEPS-equipped vehicle is able to intentionally or unintentionally exit the vehicle with the passive transponder in their possession while the vehicle is still in a motive-enabled mode (e.g., engine running and/or auto stopped, or electric powertrain in active state with all/certain accessories operable). It can be seen that, unlike conventional ignition key vehicles, PEPS-equipped vehicles are subject an increased possibility of a vehicle driver unintentionally leaving the vehicle in the motive-enabled mode. Motive mode within the context of the disclosures made herein refers to the vehicle being in a state where the engine or electric powertrain systems are capable of having their output power used for propelling the vehicle in a forward or rearward direction (e.g., used for providing a tractive force at wheels of the vehicle). Unintentionally leaving the vehicle in the motive-enabled mode or accessory-enabled mode can cause the vehicle to potentially run out of engine fuel due to the engine idling for an excessive period of engine time, can cause the vehicle to drain a battery unit due to the electrical system being activated for an excessive period of time, and/or can lead to an unauthorized driveway (e.g., theft) condition as a result of a vehicle immobilizer being disarmed while the vehicle is in the motive-enabled mode. Known PEPS implementations do not offer security and convenience of operation beyond traditional human/machine interface (HMI) messaging or warning chimes to notify a vehicle driver that they are leaving the vehicle in a state that can lead to theft of the vehicle or the vehicle ultimately leaving the vehicle driver stranded
In addition to the abovementioned problems that can arise from implementation of PEPS technology, these problems can be further magnified in hybrid electric vehicles (HEV) and battery electric vehicles (BEV) when Stop Start (SS) technology is also implemented. SS technology refers to an internal combustion being automatically shut off and restarted (e.g., at a stop-light), which saves fuel and reduces emissions. The reason SS technology further contributes to the abovementioned problems is because engine idling reminders (e.g., noise and vibration), which are present in vehicles that are not equipped with SS technology, are no longer present in a SS-equipped vehicle when the engine is in the shut off state during an SS instance.
Therefore, implementing PEPS functionality in a manner that overcomes drawbacks associated with conventional implementations of vehicle control strategies for PEPS-equipped vehicles and, optionally, SS-equipped vehicles would be advantageous, desirable and useful.